disneyukfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets World
Girl Meets World is an American coming of age television sitcom. The series made its debut on August 29, 2014, on Disney Channel. The series is a sequel to the sitcom Boy Meets World, which aired on ABC in its TGIF block from 1993 to 2000. The original series centered on Cornelius "Cory" Matthews, including his growing relationship with Topanga Lawrence and their eventual marriage. Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel, who portrayed Cory and Topanga, reprise their roles in Girl Meets World, which centers on the life of the couple's daughter, Riley Matthews. Her father has become a middle school teacher, while her mother is a lawyer, who gains part ownership of an old world bakery in the first season episode "Girl Meets Popular". Other members of the Boy Meets World cast have either recurring roles or cameo appearances. Plot The series takes place several years after Boy Meets World in New York City, where Cory and Topanga Matthews moved to in the finale of the series, and follows their daughter Riley Matthews (Rowan Blanchard) and her best friend Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) as they navigate the challenges of life and junior high school. Following along with them are their classmates, Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer) and Farkle Minkus (Corey Fogelmanis), and Riley's younger brother, Auggie (August Maturo). Cast and characters * Riley Matthews (Rowan Blanchard), the central character, is the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. At the start of the series, she is 12 years old and in seventh grade. She is the center of many lessons in her father's class. She is just finding herself. She and her best friend, Maya Hart, explore middle school together while making new friends along the way. Riley is very much like her father. She also has a crush on Lucas; they go on their first date in "Girl Meets First Date". * Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) is Riley and Auggie's father and Topanga's husband, a lead character in''Boy Meets World''. He has taken a job as a history teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School, whose class consists of his daughter and many of her friends. In addition to being Riley's father, he often acts as a father figure to Maya. Cory's personality and traits are similar to those of his daughter. * Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter) is Riley's best friend. She is wild and rebellious, showing it in her actions, such as protesting homework and almost lighting the class' homework on fire. She has a troubled past, but is social and street smart. She is tomboyish and thinks she knows everything about the world. In "Girl Meets the New World", her middle name is revealed to be Penelope. * Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer) is another one of Riley's friends, and also her love interest. He is originally from Austin, Texas. Lucas has good manners and common sense. He considers Farkle to be his best friend. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy; it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in "Girl Meets 1961". In "Girl Meets the Secret of Life", it is revealed that he was expelled from his former school in Austin. * Auggie Matthews (August Maturo) is Riley's young brother and Cory and Topanga's son. When he grows up, he wants to be like his father. He believes himself to be Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. In the episode "Girl Meets Brother", it was revealed that his full name is August. * Topanga Matthews (Danielle Fishel) is Riley and Auggie's mother and Cory's wife. Topanga is Cory's high school girlfriend, and they have been friends since they were babies. Topanga has become a successful lawyer and is a loving and protective mother as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack". She later inherits Svorski's from the late Mrs. Svorski, later changing the bakery's name to Topanga's. * Farkle Minkus (Corey Fogelmanis) is close friends with Riley and Maya, but is also infatuated with them. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", it is shown that he cares for the two and will do anything for them to be happy. He is smart and is a big flirt, while also being eccentric. He is shown to be the teacher's pet in many episodes. He is the son of Cory and Topanga's former classmates, Stuart Minkus, with whom he shares many similarities, and Jennifer Bassett Minkus. Farkle cares a lot about his education and always keeps his grades up in class. Development In November 2012, it was reported that Disney Channel was in the early stages of development of a follow-up series titled Girl Meets World, which will center on Cory and Topanga's 12-year-old daughter Riley. Boy Meets World co-creator Michael Jacobs will develop the series and serve as its executive producer and showrunner. On November 26, 2012, it was confirmed by Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel that they would be reprising their roles as Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence-Matthews in the series. In February 2013, it was announced that Michael Jacobs has reached out to all of the former Boy Meets World cast members to take part in the new show. On June 17, 2013, Disney Channel officially greenlit a series order for Girl Meets World, which began production that summer. On January 23, 2014, the first-season order was increased from its initial 13-episode count to 20 in order to make a full season. On August 6, 2014, Girl Meets World was renewed for a second season by Disney Channel. Series overview Main article: List of Girl Meets World episodes